Anyone at all
by GoddessMars
Summary: This is a fan fic that I wrote about my favorite character, Rei, and my dream for her. That dream is for her to find love.
1. We Came So Close to Being Close

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or any of the supporting characters. Some rich guy and Naoko Takenuchi does. Believe me if I owned it the Dic episodes would have been just a bad dream.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I don't own any of the songs that I use for Titles of my chapters. If I did do you think that I would be writing this Fan fic? Okay maybe I would be… *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer 3: This is my first fan fic so be kind. It is going to suck a little bit. Please send all comments, flames, letters threating to kill me and my entire family, and suggestions to me at my e-mail: ocean_senshi@bishoujosenshi.com  
  
  
  
Any One at All  
By: MarsieFan  
  
Chapter One: We Came So Close to Being Close  
  
As Rei walked across the temple grounds something was bothering her. She felt a disturbance swirl around her like a breeze that comes before a storm. The air was thick with apprehension. The wind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars. That fate would bring with the sunset a destiny that would establish itself with her tonight. Shattered from her contemplations, Rei heard the roar of motorcycles pull in to the temple lot. Rei glided over to the sound of the bikes. 'Oh it's just Mamoru, but who is that with him?'   
"Hey Rei! Mamoru said. " Jade Rei Rei Jade. This is one of my friends he just moved here from Kyoto. Jade was wondering if he could get a position here at the temple?"  
Jade bowed to Rei and took her hand and kissed her open palm. "Please to make you acquaintance. Mamoru said you were beautiful but I didn't expect this at all." Jade said with a wink.  
Rei ignored the remark and yanked back her hand. She looked at Mamoru and said "I'll have to speak with Gramps but he has his hands full with Yuuchiro. I don't know if he can handle another disciple."  
With that statement her Grandfather appeared. "Rei, I believe I am quite capable to take on another disciple and you know it. Of course I'll take the boy in, that if he is willing to work." Rei glared at Jade then at Mamoru. She squared her shoulders, and tossed her hair. "Fine by me." Rei said as she turned and stormed off. She then proceeded to the garden shed and pick up a garden hoe and attacked the weeds growing in the gardens.  
  
"Don't mind Rei," Grandfather said, " She thinks I am too old and senile to even dress myself. You can take your stuff and place it in the same room as Yuuchiro. You will start your training tomorrow. By the way where is that airhead?"  
It was that moment when Yuuchiro chose to make his appearance. He fell out of the tree that he was hiding in. He couldn't believe his ears; Grandfather was taking on another disciple. Yuuchiro got up and dusted off his temple robes and sauntered over to where the trio was discussing the various training that Jade would be immersed in. Yuuchiro smiled at Mamoru and gave Jade a wry look. "Grandfather is it true?" he asked with a curious look on his face. "Are we taking on another disciple?"  
  
"Yuuchiro, I'd like you to meet Jade. I have decided to take on another disciple we could really use another hand around this place." Said grandfather with a sort of smug look on his face. It was almost that he was eager to prove Rei wrong Yuuchiro thought.  
Jade stuck out his hand with 1000-watt smile on his face. "I hope that we can become friends." Jade said with genuine honesty. Yuuchiro smirked at the hand and looked a Grandfather. "I have to agree with Rei on this one I don't think that you are able to do it. Maybe a trial basis would be best. Let's see if he can keep up." Yuuchiro nodded to Mamoru and walked over to where Rei had produced a green pulp of what should have been flowers.   
  
"Rei settle down I think the weeds are gone." Yuuchiro said as he looked down at the green goo. Rei shook her head and looked up at him, "I just don't know what got into me. For some reason when he kissed my palm I wanted to kick him in the face and call him a traitor. I don't even know him."  
"Rei I know how you feel. I felt the same way." 'But not for the same reasons Yuuchiro thought to himself. 'I didn't like the way he kissed your hand. I feel that there will be a competition for your attention.'  
"I am going to go over there and apologize, what he must think of me? He is a total stranger and I treated him like my worst enemy. I am going to make amends." Rei said more to herself than to Chad. Rei walked away with a glazed look over her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile:  
Grandfather had left Mamoru and Jade for the night to drink some "tea". Jade glimpsed around. "Some friendly place you found for me Mamoru. The old man is the only one who seems to like me."  
"Give them sometime Jade. Rei and Yuuchiro just met you. Once they get to know you they'll come around." Mamoru gave him an encouraging smile. "Looks like Rei is coming over here. I'll let you two be alone." Mamoru winked and turned one his heel and got on his bike and sped away.  
Rei approached Jade with a sheepish look on her face. "I am sorry about earlier. I don't know what was wrong with me I'm not usually that rude. (Both grandfather and Yuuchiro would have fell over laughing at that remark) I hope I can make it up to you. Tell you what I'll give you a tour of the temple and make you some tea." Rei said with a rare smile. "Let me get your bags for you."  
"No that's not nesscery Rei I can handle it. But I would love to walk around the temple with you" Jade said shyly  
Both Jade and Rei reached for the bag at the same time. Rei's hand got there first and Jade's closed over her's. At the moment of contact a million images flooded down Rei's eyes. The images went so fast that she couldn't make sense of them. It was if a shock of electricity coursed into Rei's hand from Jade's. Taken back by the trauma of it Rei released the bag. Simultaneously Jade dropped the bag. Both looked at the bag as if it was a snake ready to strike. Rei slowly looked up at Jade with a quizzical look and fright at the same time. Jade was unsure of what to do. Should he tell Rei about the flash of images? No he decided against it, she'd probably think I am crazy. "Well I guess the bag was too heavy for you I'll get it. Now tell me what was the name of that plant that you hacked to death."   
Rei smiled and let a small giggle escape.   
  
"Oh so you do know how to laugh I was getting worried." Jade bent down and slung the bag over his back. When he did a thin gold necklace escaped from his white tee shirt. On the necklace was a beautiful ruby and diamond ring. Rei couldn't make out the exact pattern but she could see the reflection of the jewels from the temple lights. The colors enchanted her. Noticing that the ring was out Jade tucked it back in and gave her a smile. Seeing the look of disappointment on her face Jade said "Remind me to show it to you sometime." That statement got the reaction he was hoping for; he was rewarded with another wide grin. "Now come Milady show me the grounds of your vast kingdom. Shall I escort you?" Jade questioned and offered her his arm.   
  
Rei hesitated and slowly slipped her arm through his. Relief spread over her when no images flashed. As she took Jade around the temple grounds explaining the history of this and the symbolization of that, Rei got lost in her internal thoughts. 'What am I doing? I have never let a guy do this to me. Not since... no I am not going to think of him. It feels good just touching his arm. This is crazy I don't even know him.' Rei finally brought herself to look him straight in the eyes.   
  
She was taken back. His face was beautiful, perfectly formed. His eyes were kind and gentle yet in the depths of them she saw a sparkle of mischief.   
At that moment Rei realized that they had stopped walking and she was staring open mouthed at his face. She blushed, looked down at her feet and stammered out a gibberish of apologies.   
Hoping to make her feel better. "Rei it's okay when I first saw you walk across the temple grounds I did the same thing." Touching her cheek and let his finger slide down to her chin and lifted her face to have her look at his face again. "You should never humble yourself. It contradicts your personality."  
  
Locked in each other's gaze neither noticed Yuuchiro creep up behind them. He cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. Both Rei and Jade snapped their heads around. "Rei, Usagi is here she wants to talk to you. She seems upset." Yuuchiro said.   
Rei smiled and shugged her shoulders as she veered around and then noticed the wails. Rei was sure that the sound of Usagi's crying fits span a two-mile radius. Luna claimed that Usagi once broke the sound barrier.   
Watching Rei disappear into the shelter Yuuchiro turned to Jade and said "Rei is a special person. If you try anything on her I personally will end you."  
"Listen Yuuchiro, I don't want to hurt her I was just trying to make her feel better."  
"Well that's not the what it looked like to me." Yuuchiro retorted  
"Understand this, what goes on between Rei and I does not concern you. I am sure Rei is old enough to make her own descisons. Even if she wasn't I doubt that she would consult you. Why don't you mind your own business." Jade turned and walked away. Over his shoulder he called. "It's been a long night. Sleep on it I'm sure that you'll feel differently in the morning."  
  
Meanwhile in Rei's room the wails had subsided. "Rei, Mamo-chan didn't show up for our date tonight. I tried calling his apartment but no one answered." Usagi sniffed. All of a sudden her eyes widen and her voice dropped down to a whisper. "What if he is out with another girl." The wails started back up again.  
"Oh Usa-chan don't be such a odango atma. Mamoru was here tonight." Rei said rather annoyed.  
"You mean that you are the other woman?" The wails got even louder.  
Rei rolled her eyes and stuffed one of her dirty socks in Usagi's mouth. "I swear Usagi if you weren't my best friend. No Mamoru was here with Jade, one of his friends from Kyoto. Jade was interested in becoming a disciple here at the temple. He looked pretty tired when he was here. He might have forgot all about your date and went home to sleep. If not Mamoru is probably scouring the streets for you because you aren't where you said you would be. You should go home and go to bed. Calm down and call him in the morning. You won't get anything accomplished tonight. If you do get a hold of him all you'll do is pick a fight." Rei said knowingly.  
"I guess you are right. Can you walk me home? I'm scared. Luna went to visit Artemes, so I came here by myself."  
"Usagi, it's way too late for me to walk you home and then walk back here. How about you stay here tonight? You didn't sneak out of the house did you?"  
"No Rei, I told my parents. I guess I can call them."  
"You know where the phone is. I'll drag out my sleeping bag for you." Rei called as Usagi headed for the phone. Rei was left alone with her thoughts and eventually they drifted to Jade. Her whole body tingled when she remembered the way that Jade had held her face and how he looked so deeply into her eyes it felt like he was looking into her soul. Rei was then snapped back to reality when Serena was doubled over laughing and accidentally kicked her in the head.   
  
"Ouch Usagi! What's so funny?" asked Rei.  
"Oh it was just the way that you looked, you were all googly eyed. Were you thinking of Yuuchiro?" Usagi teased.  
Rei blushed. "No, actually I was thinking about Mamoru's friend Jade. You see I was walking across the temple grounds."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
What did guys think? Chapter one was really fun to write. I hope that you all like it. I am starting to write Chapter 2/3 as you are reading this now. Please e-mail me and tell me what you think and if anyone that has any good ideas for the plot along the way TELL ME! I love getting e-mail. See ya soon!  
  
"Anyone At All" You've got Mail Soundtrack 1998  
  
Romeo and Juliet William Shakespeare quote "My mind misgives some consequence yet hanging the stars." 1567 


	2. I Can Hear Your Thoughts. I Can Feel You...

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or any of the supporting characters. SailorMoon is a work of the great Naoko Takeuchi. This is a work of Fan Fiction so please do not sue me. Blah blah blah.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I don't any of the songs that are used in the titles of the Chapters. Some big corporation far away does.   
  
  
Anyone at All  
By: MarsieFan  
  
Chapter Two:   
I Can Hear Your Thoughts. I Can Feel Your Dreams.  
  
  
Rei recounted her story of her and Jade's first meeting. When she told Usagi about the part when they touched the bag and Rei had the flood of memories that made no sense, Usagi seemed worried.   
  
"I don't know Rei that sounds weird, but really romantic. *sigh* Was it love at first touch?" Usagi giggled.   
  
"Usagi have you been listening to me. When we first meet Jade kissed my palm. Nothing happened at that time, it wasn't until we grabbed the bag, when I had the images." Rei gripped. "After I first saw him I had this weird distrust of him. I almost wanted to punch him in the face. I did have a strange premonition this morning..."  
  
Flashback that morning:  
"Good Morning! Is there anything that I can help you with?" Rei asked. 'I hate these early morning customers all they want is their fortunes told or love charms.' Rei thought to herself. She fought back the urge to roll her eyes when two young girls giggled up to her.  
  
"I'd like a love charm please." Said the girl with short brown hair.  
  
"Mary, you're so silly. I can't believe you are buying a charm for that nerd, Matt. He is sooo not worth it." Said the other girl this one with waist long blonde hair.  
  
"I guess you're right Brooke, he is a nerd." Mary said not really meaning it.  
  
"Mary," Rei said soothingly "I can consult the sacred fire and see what it says about you and Matt."  
Mary managed a little smile and agreed.  
  
Both girls followed Rei into the meditation room. Rei gave the standard speech about not talking while she speaking with the fire. Brooke scowled and rolled her eyes. But both she and Mary agreed to the terms.  
Rei settled down in front of the fire and slowly let the sounds of the flames engulf her. Rei tried to focus on Mary and her future but all she saw was things from the past, her past. The Silver Millennium past.   
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Yeah I know this was short but once you read the next chapter you'll understand that it was just easier this way. This was more of a prologue than a chapter. Keep those e-mails coming!  
sailorneptunemars@hotmail.com 


	3. One or the Other

Insert disclaimer 1 and 2 here. You know the drill.  
  
  
  
  
Anyone at All  
By MarsieFan  
  
Chapter 3  
One or the Other  
  
  
The Silver Millennium   
  
~ The Earth Palace~ Jadeite at 21 was more of a boy then a man. "Mother! I can not believe that you expect me to go to Mars and escort some snotty little Princess to the Moon. I have been around those princess types all the the time. Whenever Prince Darien's parents throw balls there are Princesses crawling all over the place. They are rude, conceited and boring. Mother why did you tell Queen Gaea that I would do it!"  
  
"For the hundredth time Jadeite. I requested that you be the one to do it because Queen Tranquility of Mars and I were childhood friends. I think that it would be a good idea for you and her daughter to get along. Princess Rei is going to the Moon to be part of Princess Serenity's inner guard. Also since the Princess was promised to Prince Endymion at birth, you will have to get along with the inner guard. I just wanted to give you a little push thats all. Besides all of the generals from the Prince's guard are required to escort one of the Princess to the moon. I just wanted you to get Princess Rei. You do know that Queen Tranquility is Queen Serenity's younger sister. When Queen Serenity took over the throne Tranquility married to the King Ares of Mars. I was a Lunar child that was choosen as one of the first Sailor Scouts. Then it was just children of the moon. I controled the element of fire." At that moment Inferna stopped and smiled. She was remembering her days on the moon. how everything seemed to have a silvery glow to it. Inferna glanced around her at the plain green of Earth. How she longed to return to the moon. "Ah but that was the past. Please Jadeite don't embarass me. Just try to be nice to the princess." Inferna pleaded.  
  
"Alright Mother I'll try but I can't promise a that I will like her." Jadeite said with a sly smile. "I better get going to the transport. How long am I going to be there before we actually leave for the moon?"  
  
"You are going to be there for two months. Mars is going to have a huge sendoff party for Princess Rei. As I understand it all the planets are having big parties for their Princess send off. Queen Gaea and King Terran couldn't attend all the parties and for them to attend one and not any of the others. So they needed to send ambassasdors, thats where you and the other generals come in. You'll have to be there for all the festivities. In Mars all celebrations are at least two weeks long. You would have known that if you would have read that book on Martian customs that Zoicite gave you weeks ago. You are going to be gone the longest of the generals. But remember you are not only representing yourself and your mother but Earth. Remember your tongue." Inferna said with a look of warning.  
  
"Alright Mother. I have to pack. I'll see you on the docking bay." Jadeite gushed rolling his eyes."  
  
"Jeddy," Inferna said, using her pet name for Jadeite, her voice dripping with honey. "I already packed your trunks. I put everything that you would need for your trip. All you need is any personal items that you want to take with you. Jeddy your not mad that I went through your stuff are you?"  
  
"Mad? Mad! Why would I be mad that my own mother violated a scared trust by going through my underwear drawer!" Jadeite screamed, smoke almost spewing from his ears.  
  
The tension between mother and son was broken by peals of laughter from the doorway. Jadeite glared angerly at the door and saw Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlite and Prince Darien doubled over with glee. "Well Jeddy are you ready to go?" teased Endymion.   
"Yeah Jeddy you wouldn't want the transport to leave with out you would you?" Nephlite chimed in.   
"Your Martian Princess awaits you." said Zoicite not to be outdown by the others. "Now kiss your mommy good-bye and lets go!"  
  
Jadeite kissed his mother good-bye and promised to write. The generals and the prince walked Jadeite to the platform. They called out various suggestions on how to win the Martian women over. After 20 minutes of laughing, jokes, and insults about each others personal hygine, Jadeite was finally off. The ride to Mars was uneventful. Two days later he arrived on Mars. One of the pilots got off to announce their arrival. The piolt came back on stunned and amazed. "You won't believe what is out there waiting for you! It is a complete caravan! All kinds of creatures, bands, clowns, and dancers! I bet you are in for two months of straight parties!"  
  
"I guess." said Jadeite unimpressed. "Well, i better get this over with." Jadeite walked to the door to the landing platform. He eased open the door and there stood the Martian royal family in all their splendor. King Ares was wearing a deep red, almost black, suit with a matching cape on his head a crown of gold and garnets. The queen was wearing a light rose dress that was made of a heavy fabric that laid in the right places. The light shining down on her hair created a halo and made her look angelic. Her hair was worn in the tradtional hairstlye of all the moon royalty in two pigtails with buns on the top of her head. Her hair had a light pink tint to it whereas, in the pictures that Jadeite had seen, Queen Serenity had a pale grey color. Her crown was also of garnets and gold but where King Ares looked intimidating in his crown, Queen Tranquility looked regal. Finally Jadeite's eyes rested on the Princess. Expecting an average looking girl of twelve he saw a magnificently gorgeous goddess of sixteen. She almost didn't appear mortal. She had to be a fairy or sprite or some sort of magical creature that only appears in children's fairy tales. Princess Rei wore a vibrant red dress made of a light flowing organza, chifon and muslim. It hugged her curves in the bodice and at the waist it slowly widen to a fuller skirt that went all the way to the floor. Her tiara had rubies set in platinum, it was smaller than her parents but it was much more graceful and elegant than the heavy looking crowns. The light colors set off the dark blackness of her hair which fell way past her waist. Her eyes were a light violet that held a gaze in them that showed him that she was studying him just like he was studying her. In his pocket the present that he had picked out for her seemed silly. He and the other generals had gone shopping to get presents for the princesses that they would be escorting, sort of a symbolization of friendship. Both he and Nephlite had opted to buy jewelry as their gift. Nephlite had picked out a beautiful pair of rose earings made of pink coral. Jadeite had seen a rudy, diamond ring made in a infinanty pattern, a figure eight on it's side, to symbolize a infinate friendship between Earth and Mars. At the time it seemed to be the perfect gift for a young princess but now it looked childish. 'She probably had a million rings like it.' thought Jadeite glummly,'Why would this one be special? Well, I have to do something everyone is staring at me.'  
  
"My name is General Jadeite, I am second in command of his royal majesty Prince Endymion of Earth's inner guard. I come baring gifts for the royal family and one especially for the Princess. I hope that it meets with your approval your highness." Jadeite said shakely with a compicated bow that included lots of hand movements and it had him ending up spinning around twice with his head down so low it almost reached the ground. 'Good thing I read that book Zoicite gave me on the way here or I totally would have messed up the greeting. I must have practiced it a million times. Well I better give her the stupid ring. Here goes nothing.' Jadeite thought to himself. Jadeite rose from the bow to be looking straight into the princess' violet eyes. She had moved closer to him during his performance. She had lowered her head to his. "What are you doing? Is this some wierd Earth custom?" Princess Rei said rather bluntly. "Rei! Don't be rude. What did I tell you? Earth is a different planet. You should know that they act diffrently but we should be respectful of his customs and try to teach him some of ours so he won't feel so uncomfortable." King Ares chastised his daughter.  
"Sorry General Jadeite." Rei said not really meaning it. She then grabbed his hand and shook it in a firm handshake. "On Mars we call that a handshake. It is the traditional form when greeting a friend. Oh! And loose the royal highness stuff. You can call me Rei. I HATE all those titles. Now about that present." Rei said with a smile. Her eyes were twinkling.   
  
Jadeite was realived that she was easy-going but the something was bothering him. "You mean that thing that I did wasn't the tradtional Martian greeting? And you can call me Jade."   
  
"Great Fireballs! That is absurd! Whoever told you that is nuts! Who DID told you that?" Rei said laughing.  
  
"A friend." Jade said through his teeth. He was going to kill those guys when he got to the moon. Some joke. "Oh I'm sorry you majesty I completely forgot to finish my speech, I had a long presentation that King Terran wanted me to read to you." Jadeite apologized to King Ares.  
  
"Nonsense! Terran is a old windbag anyway. This is a celebration! That's why we wanted you to be here with us. We requested that Earth send over one of Prince Darien's generals so Rei would have an escort to all the parties. And since Tranq knew your mother from the moon. We, you mother and I, figured it would be perfect for you and Rei to get along. The king agreed to release you for a vaction here. Enjoy yourself!" King Ares boomed at him. His voice was deep and rich. It sounded commanding but soften when he talked about Rei. It reminded Jade of a volcano erupting. Then Queen Tranquility spoke. Her sweet melodious voice must have been what angels sounded like we they uttered mortal words. "Ares and I will leave you and Rei to get to know each other better. Please call us by our first names. Like Rei said titles are so formal. Your mother and I were so close on the moon that you seem like family to me. You look a great deal like her you know." Tranquility added gentlely. As if one cue the room emptied off all the court memebers leaving just the royal family and Jade. Ares and Tranquility spoke their farewell and told him that his luggage would be taken care of. He and Rei would be free to roam the city for as long as they like.  
  
As if by magic the ship was gone, the caravan was gone, and Rei and Jade were alone. "Now we can just be Rei and Jade!" Rei said happily. "I have a present for you too." 'Fireballs, I hope that he likes it. Do guys like braclets? I don't know what men like. I usally stay away from them. But this guy is different. I feel all tinglely inside whenever he looks at me. "Here I hope you like it." Rei thrusted a red velvet box at Jade. He opened it, inside was a platinum chain link braclet. There was a bar that had his name written in fancy lettering and what looked like rather large rubies were posistioned at each end of the bar. "It has something on the back too!" Rei commented happily. 'He looks happy. I bet he does like it.'   
The back of the name plate simply said ~Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow. Rei~   
"Oh Rei! I love it. I'll never take it off. I promise. What does that phase mean on the back?" Jade said slipping the braclet on. It was heavy and the metal felt cool on his wrist but at the same time it was warm. "It's warm." Jade whispered "It's like it is alive."  
  
"Oh that is just the firestone. It always feel warm. I love to hold them. If you look at them close enough you can see the little piece of fire that was captured in the stone. The phase is the royal family's motto. It means that we have always been friends. Even before we were born. We are friends now and we will be friends tomorrow. You see in the Martian religion we believe that before you are born you live with the Great Fire. Just before you are born your sprit splints in two. Then you wonder through life waiting to find that other half, and when you do it is like the two halves were never seperated." Rei blushed a little. "I consulted the Great Fire today before you got here and it said that I should give you the bracelet. It also said that you and I will be very close. That lettering on it is Martian. I'm rambling aren't I?" She looked down on the ground and studied the blades of grass. 'Fireballs, I am making an absolute fool of myself.'  
  
Rei felt a slight tickle on her cheek. Jade's finger slid down her face to the chin. Rei felt her face being lifted up so her eyes were level with Jade's. He smiled at her. "Rei, you should never humble yourself. It contridicts your personality." Jade dazzled a smile at her.   
Rei couldn't help but smile back. Looking in his eyes she felt that things between she and Jade were going to be picture perfect.  
All of a sudden Jade's arms were around her and his lips found hers. After what seemed like a lifetime they parted. This time it was Jade that was embarassed. "Oh hell, I am so sorry Rei. I don't know what came over me. I just got caught up in the...." Jade didn't get to finish what he was saying because Rei's mouth closed over his. 'Yes,' Rei thought 'We are going to be just fine together' Jade pulled her closer and Rei deepend the kiss.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************Well what did you guys think about my version of how Rei and Jade meet?  
Please send all comment and suggestions that you can! I love constructive critizism! 


	4. Just The Way You Look Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or any of the supporting characters. Some rich guy and Naoko Takeuchi does. Believe me if I owned it Dic episodes would have been just a bad dream.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I don't own any of the songs that I use for Titles of my chapters. If I did do you think that I would be writing this Fan fic? Okay maybe I would be *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer 3: This is my first fan fic so be kind. It is going to suck a little bit. Please send all comments, flames, letters threating to kill me and my entire family, and suggestions to me.  
  
  
  
Anyone at All  
By MarsieFan  
  
Chapter 4  
Just The Way You Look Tonight  
  
  
  
  
Over the next few weeks Jade and Rei grew closer and closer. Both hid the relationship from their parents. The sole heir to the throne of Mars marries a lowly general from Earth. It would have been unheard of. They attend balls and parties together like they were supposed to do. Neither wanted to admit it but the two months were almost over and soon Rei would be going to the moon and join Princess Serenity's inner guard. Their time together would abruptly end.   
One her last day on Mars, Rei was asked to give a concert in front of the planet. Those who could not be in the Imperial City for the performance could watch it in their own village because it was to be broadcast worldwide. Rei was so nervous that she ignored Jade for a week writing songs and practicing for the big day. Jade wasn't used to being ignored, so when Rei did have time to spend with him. Jade promptly said that he needed to practice his swordplay or write home or any excuse that she would believe. Rei was angry. No one told her that they didn't have time for her so she soon stopped coming by and seeing him. With neither of the two talking the palace grew tense. Rei snapped at servants, her ladies in waiting, her parents or anyone else that got in her way. The only time that she didn't feel the loss of Jade beside her was when she was in the temple.   
  
The whole morning and afternoon before the concert she stayed in the temple. Praying to the Great Fire that she performs beautifully that night, and that she and Jade would make up before they left the next day. Rei truly cared for Jade and the anger that she had felt when he didn't want to spend time with her almost ripped her world in two. She was determined to make up with him. Rei got up off the ground and spun around. "Ooaf!" Rei said as she fell back down again and rolled into the Great Fire.   
  
"AHH!! Oh no! I killed her! I killed her! I killed the princess! What am I going to do!" cried a panicky male voice. Rei sat up and shook her hair out of her eyes. 'What in the world happened.' Then Rei noticed the crackling of the flames and the warmth that she felt around her. "Great! Who pushed me into the fire!" Rei complained softly. Rei felt a hand grab her's and try to pull her out of the flames. She snatched the hand and pushed it away. Rei slowly stood up and squared her shoulders. All of a sudden she heard a loud, piercing scream. It was almost girly. Rei glanced around and found the source of the noise. A young man was up against the wall, eyes wide and looked like a cornered mouse. He was now yelling, "Oh no! Great Fire save me! Princess Rei has came back from the dead to avenge her death!" he then promptly fainted.   
  
Rei enjoying the feeling of the flames lick her body was slow to leave the fire. When she finally did, Rei walked over to the body and tried to wake him up. Finally, the young man's eyelid fluttered then opened. Shock washed over his face when he saw the princess alive. Rei fell back when the man started screaming again. "Calm down! I'm not dead! Settle down." Rei said comfortingly. "What is your name? I've never seen you in this temple before." The young man stammered out "Yuu-Yuu-Yuuchiro, Your highness. You really aren't dead are you?" Rei looked at him totally astounded, "You really are new to this temple aren't you? The royal family of Mars are immune to fire. We are born from fire there for fire doesn't not burn our bodies." Rei said knowingly,   
  
"Oh! You burnt your arm! Did you do that when you tried to pull me from the fire? How brave of you! You risked your life to save mine! Here let me take care of it." Rei pulled the speechless Yuuchiro over to the fountain outside of the temple. She untied a ribbon that she had in her hair and dipped it into the cool water and tied it to the red flesh of his arm. "There. That should help until you can get a doctor to really fix it. How can I make this up to you?"   
  
Yuuchiro looked up at her shyly and said "Oh Princess Rei you don't have to repay me. I was glad to be there for the royal family."  
  
"Oh! I know why don't you come to my performance tonight! It's my last night here on Mars and I would be insulted if you do not come. There is a party in the palace afterwards, just show this to the palace guards this ribbon and they will let you enter. Now I've got to go get ready I'll see you at the performance!" Rei said, as she ran away not giving any time for Yuuchiro to decline the invitation.   
  
The Princess's Room:  
  
"Oh Rouge, Did you make sure Jade got the invitation? What happened when you gave it to him?" Rei asked worriedly. She had been blindfolded because Rouge wanted her to be utterly surprised when she finally saw the labor of love that her maid and closest friend had created for her.  
  
"For the last time Princess he opened the letter read it, closed it then walked away. He didn't say anything nor did he show any emotion on his face. But I am sure that he will show. I've made sure that the guards save him a place next to your family. He does really care for you he'll be there. Now what songs have you planned to sing? The whole city is curious about what you'll sing."  
  
"Rouge, you know better," Rei said laughing "I don't even know. I just sing what feels right. Maybe I'll sing happy, upbeat songs or a slow, sad love song. I sing what I feel and what my heart feels. You'll just have to wait and see! Now can I see what I am wearing?"  
  
Rouge looked her up and down. She had been with the Princess as her personal maid for as long as she could remember. She had created a gorgeous dress for her last night on Mars. She wanted her Princess to shine! "Alright turn around and look. Tell me what you think of my ultimate masterpiece!"  
  
Rei slowly turn to the full-length mirror and Rouge took off the blindfold. The dress was a vibrant red that flickered and shone with a light of it's own. Rouge had sewn little firestones into the fabric of the dress at strategic points to emphasize Rei's figure. The dress was daringly low cut and fell all the way to the floor. A slit in the dress went all the way to Rei's hip. The fabric was soft silk that seemed like a second skin on her. Her hair was pulled up and piled on the top of her head in a mass of curly cues. Her tiara was placed in the middle. At the corner of each eye was a firestone that was pasted on her face. Her lips were blood red. Rei gasped and almost fell in tears. "Oh Rouge how can I ever thank you. I can't even believe that it's me in the mirror! Thank you! Thank you!" Rei fell into Rouge's arms. "I am going to miss you so much on the moon. I don't know what I'll do!" Rei sobbed.  
  
"Who said you'll miss me. I am going with you. I begged the Queen to let me go with you. I told her that I would be utterly useless here without you. Finally after weeks of begging she consent to let me go with you!" Rouge said with a huge grin.  
  
"I feel as if my life is almost too perfect to last! I am so glad I'll have you there with me. Now lets go to the stage area!" Giggling and laughing about all the things the pair was going to do on the moon, the two ran all the way to the stage.  
  
The Concert:  
"Do you see him? Is he there? I can't do this if he isn't there. Tell me he is there." Rei asked as if Jade being there was a matter of life and death.  
  
Rouge looked out the curtain again and scanned the crowd. To her dismay she didn't see a sign of the general anywhere. She sighed and turned to face her princess. "No Rei, I don't see him anywhere." Rei looked as if her world had come to an end.   
  
'Well I can't let anyone down. I am the crowned princess of Mars. The strongest military planet in the known universe. I can't show even a second of weakness.' Rei held her head up high and walked on to the stage. She walked up to the microphone. The whole crowd fell silent. She smiled a sad smile as her eyes scanned the audience for Jade. Her eyes rested on her parents and opened her mouth and began to sing. She sang a sad love song.  
  
You kissed me the last kiss  
we'd share.  
I felt as if you left me right there  
alone.   
I couldn't hold back the tears   
anymore.  
Your face showed no emotion   
Your eyes didn't care.   
You turned and walked away  
And I said to myself  
  
Have you ever loved a guy   
But knew he did care?  
Have you ever felt like cryin'  
But knew you'd get nowhere.  
Have you ever looked into his eyes   
and said a little prayer.  
Have you ever looked into his heart  
and when wished that you were there?  
  
I tried to run but   
I couldn't move an inch.  
The pain inside since you  
left me there.  
Is more than my little  
heart can bear.  
A wise woman once said   
'You got to learn when  
to walk away.'  
My head is screamin'  
let him be.  
But my heart is sayin'  
  
Have you ever loved a guy   
But knew he did care?  
Have you ever felt like cryin'  
But knew you'd get nowhere.  
Have you ever looked into his eyes   
and said a little prayer.  
Have you ever looked into his heart  
and when wished that you were there?  
  
I always thought that fate was on our side.  
That love would stay.  
Did I hold you too close?  
Did I say the wrong thing?  
What can I do to make you come back?  
For you to take me in your arms  
and say the words that I long   
to hear from your lips.  
I don't wanna hear my heart say  
  
Have you ever loved a guy   
But knew he did care?  
Have you ever felt like cryin'  
But knew you'd get nowhere.  
Have you ever looked into his eyes   
and said a little prayer.  
Have you ever looked into his heart  
and when wished that you were there?  
  
I just want you to love me again.  
Please love me again!  
  
Rei stopped singing and opened her eyes to the audience. Everyone was standing and clapping. Not one eye was dry, even her father's eye were wet. She started to sing again but within the first stanza another voice joined hers. She stopped singing and looked over to the left stage. There was Jade, wearing a black suit with tiny firestones sewn into the fabric. A trademark of Rouge's workmanship. Rei whipped her head to Rouge's seat. Rouge gave her a knowing smile and an encouraging nod. Rei looked back at Jade, who was smiling a wide grin. He edged closer and whispered to her. "May I join you in this song?" His eyes were full of hope and admiration. "You look like a goddess."   
  
Rei reached out her hand and took Jade's. She squeezed it tightly and smiled.   
  
Rei:   
Funny how I feel  
more myself with you   
Then anybody else that  
I ever knew.  
I hear it in your voice  
See it in your face  
You've become the memory   
I can't erase.  
You Could Have been Anyone At All.  
A stranger fallen out of the blue.   
I am so glad it was you!  
  
Jade:  
It wasn't in the plan.  
Not that I could see.  
Suddenly a mircale comes to me.  
Safe within your arms I can say it's true.  
Nothing in the world I would keep from you.  
You could have been Anyone At All!  
An old friend fallen from out of the blue.  
I'm so glad it was you!  
  
Jade and Rei:  
Word can save you.  
If you let them.  
People say them and forget them.  
Words can prove   
and words can lie.  
But your words make me feel like I could FLY!  
You could have been anyone at all.  
  
Rei:   
The net that catches me   
whenev'r I fall.  
I'm so glad it was you!  
  
Rei and Jade:  
Anyone at All!  
Anyone at All!  
  
Jade:   
An old friend fallen   
from out of the blue.  
I am so glad it was you!  
  
Jade and Rei:  
Anyone at All!   
Anyone at All!  
  
Jade: Anyone at all.  
  
Rei: I'm so glad it was  
  
Rei and Jade:   
YOU!  
  
Again a standing ovation. Rei finished the concert. She sang her heart out. Never had such a voice filter through the air. Afterwards she left the stage and found Jade sitting at a table in the ballroom where the party would take place. He was ripping at paper napkins that   
were placed there. He looked as if he had been crying.  
"Jade," Rei said softly. Jade's head shot up at the sound of her voice. His eyes soften at the sight of Rei.  
  
"Rei of Sunshine" Jade said using the pet name he gave her. He had said even when she was in a bad mood she was like a ray of sunshine. "Are you sill mad at me? I hope you aren't mad at Rouge she was the one that came up with the crazy plan. I do forgive you for acting like a child though." He said still ripping the napkin.  
  
"YOU forgive me?!? I wasn't the one acting like a child. You mopped and pouted like a two-year-old when you did get your way! You should be begging ME to forgive you. I can't believe you sometimes!" Rei said a little pissed at the way he was acting. She would let him sulk for a little while and then forgive him.  
  
"If that is the way you feel. Fine. I am leaving. I wouldn't be caught dead on the same universe as you. You can go to the moon unescorted. I am going back to Earth." Jade shouted at her. He threw what was left of the napkin on Rei's lap turned on his boot heel and stormed off.  
  
Rei fought back the urge to cry and picked up the napkin and unfolded it to blow her nose. She gasped when she saw what Jade had ripped into the napkin. What was left of the paper napkin was the words "I love you." Rei dropped the napkin and allowed the tears to overcome her.  
  
All of a sudden the room around her exploded. Jade ran into the room and saw her laying half dazed on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms. "Rei are you okay? Someone is attacking the palace I have to get you to the Moon! Come on." Rei looked a little confused but followed Jade down the hall to the landing port. Jade and Rei ran right into Yuuchiro, who looked equally confused by the destruction going on around him. Jade grabbed his arm and yelled at him "Do you know how to fly a spaceship?" Yuuchiro nodded mutely. "Then come on." Jade took both to the spaceship that was already loaded and waiting for Rei, Jade and Rouge to board early the next day. "We don't have time to contact the king and queen." Just then he saw Rouge running towards them. "Rouge, find the King and Queen and tell them I am taking Rei to the Moon. Then make sure you and the king and queen get on the next available transport to the moon. Do you understand?" Rouge nodded and ran away.  
  
The ship had no more taken off the platform and got into the air when the palace exploded and the space around them was raining with debris. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Rei screamed as she ran to the window sobbing Jade walked over to her and held her close. "They might have gotten away. You don't know they are dead." Jade whispered soothingly. "No," Rei said hollowly. "They are dead. I heard their screams. It was like a thousand screams suddenly cried out in pain then were suddenly silenced. My parents are gone. Everyone is gone."  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Well that is Chapter 4. E-mail me if you have any comments. I'd like to know what you all think!  
  
MarsieFan 


	5. Regret for those who have gone before.

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or any of the supporting characters.   
Some rich guy and Naoko Takenuchi does. Believe me if I owned it the Dic   
episodes would have been just a bad dream.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I don't own any of the songs that I use for Titles of my   
chapters. If I did do you think that I would be writing this Fan fic?   
Okay maybe I would be. *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer 3: This is my first fan fic so be kind. It is going to suck  
a little bit. Please send all comments, flames, letters threating to   
kill me and my entire family, and suggestions to me.  
  
  
  
Any One at All  
By: Marsiefan  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
Regret for those who have gone before  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei was silent for the rest of the trip to the moon. She barely moved from the spot by the window. All that Rei did was stare at Mars in the distance. Jade was worried about her sanity by the time Yuuchiro had landed them on the moon. Rei stood up slowly and spoke. "Take me to the closest temple I must pray for my planet." Her violet eyes were dull and glassy. Her voice sounded hollow and lacked any emotion. Jade took a step towards her but Yuuchiro reached her first. "I'll accompany the princess to the temple. I can gather what she will need for the sacred fire." Yuuchiro took her by the arm and lead her off the ship. Jade ran to catch up with them. "Rei? I'll go ahead to the palace to speak with the other generals and to the queen. I'll explain what happened. Everything is going to be okay." Jade cooed to her softly.   
Rei stopped dead in her tracks turned to Jade and walk to him. She was so close to him that he could feel her breathe on his face. "Is it Jade? Is it going to be okay? I want to believe you so bad!" Rei fell into his arms and cried. Jade whispered calming words into her hair as he stroked it. He looked up to tell Yuuchiro that he would care for the Princess and he could go back to the ship. But as he looked up, he was shocked. Yuuchiro was looking at him with such hatred that Jade thought he was going to attack him right that second. Jade mustered some courage and ordered Yuuchiro to go unload the ship and then go to the palace.  
  
Jade lead Rei through the Imperical city of Athena. He had been there many times as a general for Earth. So he knew his way around. The temple was a beautiful glowig white building. Almost everything on the moon had a shimmer to it, even the people. Inside the temple was a room dedicated to the religon of each of the planets under the Moon Kingdom's rule. Of course the Moon's religon room was the largest and most ornate. The Mars room was warm and familiar to Rei. Although she knew that she was on the Moon she felt like she was back on Mars in her personal temple in the Martian Royal Gardens. FireStones were set all around her in the walls. Their glow was amplified by the large fire in the center of the room. Blood red roses lined the fire. Incense was smoking in billows on the floor of the room. Martian Red Marble pillars and archways flowed over head. Ancient words of prayer in the Mars language was engraved on the walls. Rei gracefully fell to her knees on the ceremonial mat. She raised her hands to the sacred fire and prayed for the lost souls of Mars.  
  
Martian Prayer of Mourning  
  
Rei:  
We came only to sleep,  
We came only to dream.  
It is not so, it is not so,  
That we came to endure death.  
  
Like flowers continually perishing.  
Will your name endure anywhere?  
Will your fame end here in flames?  
At least the flower, at least the song remains!  
How brief an instant is here in life!  
Will it be like this in the next world?  
Is it here that we come to know ourselves?  
  
To this end, I add your last breathe. (throw offering in fire)  
May we greet one another with love,  
in the life to come.  
To this end, my father (throw offering in fire)  
my mother,(throw offering in fire)  
my friends,(throw offering in fire)  
my people.(throw offering in fire)  
May you be blessed with the flames.  
May your dreams be fulfilled;  
May your name live on.  
May your roads to the Sacred Fire  
be short and goals are reached.  
  
When lilacs last in the dooryard bloom'd,  
And the great fire early droop'd in the western sky in the night,  
I mourn'd, and yet shall mourn with ever-returning spring.  
How shall I deck my song for the sweet souls that have gone?  
I cease from my song for thee,   
From my gaze on thee in the west.  
O my people lustrous with silver face in the night.  
Comrades mine and I in the midst, and their memory ever  
to keep for the dead I loved so well.  
  
  
Rei wiped the tears from her eyes and rose from her position. She faced Jade and smiled a small smile. "Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and I will send my mothers farewell later in the palace in the Lunar way. Now I must put this behind me. I will have the Queen send her most trusted emissary to watch over Mars til I finish my training with the other Princess'. Now escort me to the palace so we can decide what sort of action is to be taken and who it was that attacked my people."   
  
Jade was shocked by Rei's forward speech. She was starting to sound like a true ruler than the carefree girl that he knew back in Mars. He took her in his arms and lifted her face to his. "Rei, you don't have to be brave with me. I know that you have to be hurting. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Please know that you can come to me and talk. I want you to confide in me. I am sorry for treating so badly" Jade said his eyes pleading with her.  
  
Rei's violet eyes will filled with tears. They were not tears of saddness but tears of joy. "Say that part again."  
  
"What? I am sorry?"  
  
"No the part where you said you loved me."  
  
Jade and Rei fell into each others arms and kissed deeply. When their lips parted. Jade whipsered to her, "Rei there is something I want to give to you. I have had it since I first came to Mars. I was supposed to give it to you as a symbol of friendship between Mars and Earth. But now I give it to as a symbol of my love." Jade reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a small velvet bag. He pulled out a ring and placed it onto her finger. "When I leave the moon to go back to Earth remember that I will be thinking of you." He placed his hand over hers.  
  
Rei looked up at him. "If you are willing to pledge your love to me then I will do the same. But we have to do it in the Martian way." Rei walked over to the table against the wall. She picked up the cerimonial knife. She took her hand and carved the knife in her flesh. The blood fell freely from the wound. She then took his hand and did the same. Rei took her hand in hers then allowed the blood to mingle. "You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give you my body, that we Two might be One. I give you my Spirit, till our life shall be done." Rei looked at Jade. Her eyes were shining with tears. "Now we are truly one. Let us go to the palace. We must inform the queen about the attack." Rei and Jade walked slowly arm in arm to the palace walls. The guard recognized Rei from her past visits. The couple was lead straight to the throne room where the generals and the other princesses had already gathered. The Queen and the Princess were no where to be seen. The royal page announced their arrival. "Princess Rei of Mars and General Jadite, Second in command of the Royal Terrian Army." Seven faces turned their way. Rei's grip on Jade's arm tightend for a second as the group moved towards them.   
  
"Jade! 'Bout time that you made it here!" Neph boomed at him. The generals and Endymion closed in around him and pulled him from Rei's death grip. The three Princess held back and stared at Rei. All three were wearing their planets national colors and decked in royal slendor. Rei looked down at her temple garb. She always tended the temple gardens in these clothes. They had always been her favorite thing to wear. They just felt right on her. Now she was embarassed. The princesses were whispering. 'Probably about me.' she thought. 'I must never show any weakness. I am the Queen of Mars now. I need to show my strength.' Rei held her head high straightened her sholders and marched over to the group. The whispering stopped. Rei looked them all in the eyes. "I am Princess Rei of Mars. I am please to make your aquinatace. I am very pleased to serve Princess Serenity with you all. I hope we can carry out our duties with honor and grace."  
  
A very ditzy looking blonde stepped forward. "I am Princess Minako of Venus. I too am glad to meet you. I am sure that we will live up to our duties." Minako reached out and embraced Rei.   
Rei was suprised at the intellengence that this girl obviously had. 'Apperances are deciving.' Rei thought. The two others glanced at each other and stepped forward. A very quiet girl with short blue hair shyly looked up. Rei had already guessed that she was a Mercurian. "I am Princess Ami from Mercury." The large amazon looking girl stepped forward. "I am Princess Makoto, from Jupiter if you haven't guessed." Makoto then grabbed her hand and shook it violently. The four girls then were quiet, all of a sudden Makoto burped. The princess were all holding back their laughter, finally when Minako couldn't hold it in any longer all of the girls busted out laughing. Not one of them could stop talking from that moment on. They felt like old friends.  
  
The generals were having their own private conversation about their charges. "Well Jeddy-poo did you have fun on Mars? Two straight month's of parties. I bet you had a lot of fun. So how many hearts are left broken on Mars huh?" Nephlite questioned with a big smirk on his face. "I sure had a time with Mako-chan, and I was only there for a couple weeks." Not to be out done by Nephlite, Endymion joined in the fun. "So Jeddy tell me, what is the beautiful Rei like? Is she as Bitchy as everyone says? I heard that she was related to the Moon Princess. Is tha..at tr..ue..?" Endymion's last sentence dragged out as he was entranced by something over Jade's shoulder. Jade turned around to see what had struck the prince's fancy. A beautiful creature dressed in a long white gown. Her hair was up in two buns with pigtails flowing down from them. The hair was a silvery blonde. Her sweet face was in agony. A single tear fell from her watery blue eyes. She ran to Rei and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh Re-Re I just heard what happened! Come you must see mother she is in her chambers. She is unconsolable right now." The Princess Serenity had finally made her apperance. She and Rei had made up their own langage when they were younger. Serenity and Traquility had made up pet names for the two. Salt and Pepper. Which in there secret language was Re-Re(pepper) and Ni-Ni(salt). Whenever the two were together they used those names for each other it was more natural then the real names. Jade listened to her voice. That was the same voice of Rei's mother. The same tinkling of bells that sounded like they came from heaven above. Jade looked at Endymion his eyes were glazed over. "Does anyone know who that is?" Endymion whispered in a dreamy voice.   
  
Rei smiled at Serenity. "Ni-Ni I am fine. Better than I was a couple days ago. I will go to the Queen's chamber, but I think that it would be proper for you to address the guests and tell them who you are. With the Queen indisposed of you must take over her duties." Rei said to her gently. Serenity blinked a few times and noticed for the first time that there were other people in the room. "Oh...Yeah. I forgot!" Serenity giggled. "Re-Re what would I do without you? You always were the brains of this operation! I am Serenity," Serenity said to everyone. "You can call me Ni-Ni. I am more used to it then anything else! Re-Re here is my cousin. She and I are like sisters. I apologize for this but, there was an attack on Mars. The palace was destroyed and the Royal family was assassinated. We are not sure yet who it was but as soon as we get some training and control over the powers that you have been born with, we will investigate. Some of you are not aware of these powers but Luna, the palace military advisor, will be briefing all of you in a moment. Now I must leave, Prince Endymion of Earth is here and I must take him to my mother. We are trying to neogate peace between our two kingdoms. Re..I mean Princess Rei will you be alright here for awhile?" Rei nodded mutely. Serenity had changed into Queen mode. She was a whinny little crybaby most of the times but she was trained to rule the universe. She could take control of any situation and handle it with grace and maturity. Endymion was impressed. Never before had he met a princess that was beautiful and majestic. He stepped forward took her hand kneeled before her and kissed the open palm. Ni-Ni was stunned. He was absolutly gorgous. His midnight black hair simmered and shone in the candle lights. His eyes were almost the same color as her own. She was blushing. "Your highness." Ni-Ni managed to force out. Darien stood up again and offered her his arm. The two walked out of the room totally entranced by each other.  
  
A small black cat emerged out of the shadows. It crept quietly up behind the group of girls and pounced on the nearest and most vunerable, Princess Ami. She let out a shreik and spun around trying to find the source of the attack. The cat's claws had been caught in the flowly fabric of Ami's dress. Both were struggling to get free, Ami was screaming her head off and tore around the throne room her arms flaying. Both Minako and Makoto found this incredible funny and preceeded to laugh so hard that they could barely breathe. Rei found the scene amusing but refrained from laughing hard.   
The generals were still in the process of catching up when Zoicite realized it was Ami that was causing all the commotion. He then began to chase after her. That did it for Minako, Rei and Makoto they couldn't control their laughter any longer and fell to the floor in a heap of silk and ribbons. Finally Ami realized that whatever was attacking her was on her back and stopped to try to get it off. But when she did Zoicite came crashing into her. Both fell over and Zoicite ended up on top of Ami. The cat finally free of it's satin prison ran to safety. Ami blushed at Zoicite being so close to her, he was so close it was almost like he was going to kiss her. All of a sudden she was back on her feet and steadying herself. Zoicite's face was a deep scarlet. "There m'lady. Are you alright?" Ami tried to remove the disappointed tone from her voice. "Yes, kind sir I am fine. Thank you for coming to my rescue. Thanks so much. Now where is my brave attacker?"  
There was a brillant flash and the poor little black kitty became a beautiful woman, not much older then they were or so it appeared, wearing a yellow gown and her long black hair fell to the middle of her thighs. "Luna-sensei" Princess Rei called and ran to embrace the startled woman who once she realized it was really Rei hugged her back warmly. "Everyone this is Luna, she is the Miltary advisor. She is also Ami's attacker!"  
Everyone looked stunned at the woman.  
"Never leave your backside unattended. Or else you will always be taken by suprise. I am Luna, but I want you to refer to me as Sensei or Luna-sensei. I am not your friend, I am your teacher and I do demand respect. I will be training you during your stay on the moon. I am to make you the inner guardians of this kingdom and it's future queen." Her face maybe that of a young teenager but her voice was that of a mature older woman. "Apperances are decieving. I take many forms but my feline form is the one that you will see the most. This is my true form. I come from the planet Mau. I and my husband, Artemis, are the supreme rulers. We came here to live on the moon after our planet was destroyed. Many of you probably don't remember the destruction of Mau, you were nothing but twinkles in your mother's eyes. Mau was located between Mars and Jupiter. I am sure that you Makoto are familiar with the astriod belt. Ne?" Makoto nodded. "That used to be Mau," Luna-sensei continued. "It was a lush land but evil comes with the good and it overcame the goodness on Mau. Because of the evil and destruction that was being caused, Artemis and I got as many Maus off the planet as we could save and then destroyed the planet with the help of Queen Serenity. Many Maus could not live with out the planet's lifeforce and died. Artemis and I are the only Mau left. I had hoped the evil died on Mau but it seems that it migrated to Mars were it laid dorminte for all these years."   
  
Her eyes went dull and her voice flat. "I am sorry Re-Re but I am afraid to tell you that I knew of the evil long before the attack. Artemis and I did not inform the Queen because we were not sure of it's power until...." Luna-sensei's voice trailed off. She turned away her tears flowing freely. She had help Tranquility grow up. She remembered when Queen Serenity CCXVI gave birth the the Queens. Serenity CCXVII was expected Tranquility wasn't. The temple priestess Beryl demanded that Tranquility be killed. For she wasn't needed, there could be only one Moon Princess. 'It has been this way for centuries, your highness! The older twin becomes queen the other is sacraficed to the Gods!' Queen Serenity was appalled at this and demanded that her other daughter grow up and live a full and happy life. When Serenity CCXVII gave birth to the twins Beryl had stolen the younger twin and tried to sacraficed it in the Temple of the Moon. It had been Luna that found Beryl with the newborn. Queen Serenity CCXVII had banished her from the moon. Before Beryl left she had cursed the moon kingdom and all under it's rule saying the wrath of the gods would come down on them. That is when Mau was infested with an evil. Beryl was making good on her promise when it then destoyed Tranquility."  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Oh a clifhanger! Tell me what you all think! R/R! 


End file.
